


the spookiest thing that happened last halloween

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: the red string that connects us [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, Happy halloween, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: it’s the night of halloween and while their company doesn’t plan any big events, they have made it a tradition to dress up, eat a lot of junk and watch some scary movies. since their schedules tend to be packed, it’s usually minhyuk or kihyun who buy the costumes and to make it fair, everyone pulls a number to see what they’re going to get.last year, hyungwon got to spend halloween in an especially comfortable panda onesie.this year, he wasn’t quite that lucky.





	the spookiest thing that happened last halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this is not good and completely self indulgent but someone Has to write it  
> also this isn't proof read bc i don't think i can make myself read through this mess

hyungwon fidgets where he’s standing, head lowered. behind him, he can hear jooheon’s persistent snicker that hasn’t stopped for the last few minutes since hyungwon had walked out of their shared room and into the living room.

it’s the night of halloween and while their company doesn’t plan any big events, they have made it a tradition to dress up, eat a lot of junk and watch some scary movies. since their schedules tend to be packed, it’s usually minhyuk or kihyun who buy the costumes and to make it fair, everyone pulls a number to see what they’re going to get.

last year, hyungwon got to spend halloween in an especially comfortable panda onesie.

this year, he wasn’t quite that lucky.

“will you stop laughing?” he finally hisses at jooheon who is, ironically enough, dressed as an ancient version of a circus clown.

“i’m sorry,” jooheon says, except he doesn’t look sorry at all when he grins and moves closer and pinches the hem of hyungwon’s skirt to lift it slightly. the reaction he gets is immediate; hyungwon slaps his hand away crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in the meanest glare he can manage. he knows it has no effect when instead of cowering in fear, jooheon only goes in to try and grab his skirt again. “i can’t help it hyung it’s too fun when you get like this.” the younger man laughs, pinching the soft and smooth skin of hyungwon’s thigh.

he wants to ask what ‘like this’ is supposed to mean, but then minhyuk walks into the room with two bottles of soju and the gleeful expression of a hungry vulture that just spotted a barely alive fawn.

“hyungwonnie, look at you.” he coos and places the bottles on the coffee table just as hyungwon takes a seat on the couch and grabs a pillow to place it on top of his lap. “you look so pretty.” minhyuk says. hyungwon doesn’t. he knows he doesn’t. he knows because jooheon has been laughing since he put the costume on and hyungwon spend exactly three seconds looking at himself in the mirror before he turned away and left the room.

he knows he doesn’t because those three seconds were long enough to see that the school girl uniform he ended up with just isn’t for him. the skirt is too short for his body, ending at his upper thigh and the sailor collared shirt that’s supposed to be matching has sleeves too short for his arms. he looks like a twelve year old whose limbs stretched too long overnight and it doesn’t add anything to the illusion when the costume didn’t even come with a wig.

minhyuk, in his dracula-esque glory, wouldn’t understand. not understanding didn’t stop him from sitting down on the armrest of the couch, right next to hyungwon, and fussing over him. as if jooheon’s touching hasn’t made him flustered enough already.

things seem pretty bad already, but then hyunwoo and changkyun come out, dressed as a werewolf and prince, respectively, and hyungwon sees the exact moment changkyun loses all respect for him. well, not that there was much to begin with. hyunwoo kindly enough doesn’t say anything and just takes a seat on the ground, while the youngest is approaching with intent. jooheon is behind him, minhyuk on one side and before changkyun can sit down on the other to fully finish the circle of people who are getting off on his suffering this halloween, hyungwon stands up.

the skirt is too short; hyungwon can feel it as he walks, the material brushing his thighs softly with each step and making him feel vulnerable and exposed. he can feel eyes following him and can’t quite explain why they make his whole body burn, but tries to write it off as the embarrassed flush.

he sneaks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, locks it before he’s even looked up and spotted kihyun leaning over the sink. their eyes meet and for a brief second hyungwon considers if maybe yoo kihyun is genius enough to have plotted a whole diabolic plan to humiliate him for a whole entire evening.

because in front of him stands kihyun, dressed as a tutor, with glasses perched on the tip of his nose and a ruler sticking out the back pocket of his pants.

the room is unusually silent when kihyun turns, let’s his eyes trail down hyungwon’s body. hyungwon thinks he knows what’s coming, prepares himself for the laughter and the jokes. he’s not prepared to see a hunger — one, slightly different from the vultures from before — in kihyun’s eyes when they finally meet his again.

“that’s a very short skirt.” he says, almost casual. almost, hyungwon thinks, because his voice is deep and rich velvet and he seems _too_  relaxed when he shifts to lean against the sink.

hyungwon blooms pink and red under his gaze, a bit like a flower.

“yeah, well—“ hyungwon licks his lips and crosses his arms in a tense attempt at being defensive before the offence — kihyun — becomes really offensive, “well, i didn’t exactly have a _choice_. don’t understand why they didn’t put someone short, like— like you in it. it would have fit you perfectly.” he attempts to sneer, but realises his lips are twitching two seconds in. kihyun is holding his gaze, still, eyes relentless as they take in hyungwon’s expression and he knows he can’t back out now, nervously twitchy lips or not.

for a long moment, kihyun doesn’t say anything. then he sighs, pushes himself away from the sink and pulls the ruler out of his pocket. hyungwon watches him, nervous and jittery and with his knees pressing together, as he takes a seat at the edge of the bathtub and spreads his legs.  
“come here.” he says in the same soft voice as before, while one of his stupidly short fingers point at the space between his legs. hyungwon huffs, then scoffs, but something in his stomach is turning and tingling in the weirdest way possible. it feels a lot like riding the viking did and he can’t decide if he likes it and wants more or hates it and wants to run away.

“chae hyungwon,” kihyun points again and hyungwon knows that he knows how unfair it is to use his full name with a voice that promises he’s about to be scolded and nagged if he doesn’t obey, “ _now_.” so he reluctantly pushes away from the door, takes small steps forward and digs his sock clad feet into the carpet below.

“what.” he mumbles. kihyun doesn’t answer but curls his fingers around the back of hyungwon’s lower back and pulls him slightly closer. his face is burning. his skin feels quite literally on fire and he knows it can only get worse when kihyun finally looks away and down and grabs the hem of his skirt. hyungwon wants to slap his hand away; he’s about to, but kihyun doesn’t pull it up, he gives it a small tug and to hyungwon’s confusion holds the ruler against his leg to measure the difference between his knee and the fabric.

“aigoo.” kihyun sighs and hyungwon knows that the disappointment that’s bleeding through isn’t real, but it still makes something at the core of him clench uncomfortably. “this skirt really is way too short. how do you expect me to let you walk around like this, hm?” he asks it like it’s something hyungwon can help. like he can change his height or the length of something that clearly wasn’t designed for him. hyungwon can’t and he knows that he can’t, but he curls his fingers into the front of his skirt and pulls anyway, trying to pull it down further.

to his surprise, kihyun clicks his tongue and uses the ruler to hit the back of his hands — gently. it’s not hard, or painful, but it still makes him gasp and release the fabric.

the same thing that’s burning his skin, seems to be burning his insides too. hyungwon is expecting kihyun to break out in an uncomfortably high pitched laugh and add the cherry on top of his embarrassment cake that he’s eating all on his own, but no crack or smile follows.

“why did you put it on if you know how short it is? aren’t you ashamed at how much skin you’re showing?” kihyun continues to question and for a second hyungwon feels the cool wood of kihyun’s ruler against the outside of his thigh, sliding further up, before a quick slap is delivered against his skin. it doesn’t physically hurt, but it cracks at his pride and leaves him silent in his flustered state. he knows kihyun is joking, he knows kihyun is teasing him like he so often is, but hyungwon feels himself grow strangely excited and strangely calm simultaneously.

“or were you trying to get someone’s attention?” the other man seems to ponder out loud, tilting his head to the side. hyungwon feels snappy words and half hearted insults gather on the tip of his tongue, but when he finally opens his mouth, what leaves his lips is a meek and small: “i’m s-sorry.”

kihyun probably wasn’t expecting it either and for a brief second, hyungwon can see his facade crack — just slightly. his slanted eyes widen a fraction before shifting into something almost pleased when he exhales a shaky breath.

“you’re sorry?” kihyun repeats. the fingers of his free hand come to rest on the back of hyungwon’s thigh, tender as they stroke the skin there and gentle as they tug him even closer. on the other side is the wooden ruler, that’s moved from the side of his thigh to the back of it and with his heart hammering its path up into his throat, hyungwon can feel it inch closer to his ass. “you don’t look sorry at all, naughty little thing.” and when the ruler meets his skin this time, it’s loud enough to create a sound and leave hyungwon choking on something between a gasp and a moan and reaching to curl his fingers in the fabric of kihyun’s shirt.

they both stare at each other, equally wide eyed and possibly quite awkward as the realisation of their little played out scene becomes more than just a moment to live in. neither of them moves and hyungwon feels ready to make up excuses and explanations — even though he can see kihyun’s ears slowly grow a very alarming shade of pink. the same burning that has been setting his body aflame before has pooled somewhere low into his stomach and hyungwon knows he should move away and leave the room before he would have more awkward explaining to do.

“uh—“ he starts and stops, thinking for a second about how it might have been better to just stick around the two youngest gremlins and the king of hell, minhyuk, before it occurs to him that kihyun and him sharing one embarrassing situation at least means neither of them would tell.

“maybe we should go join the others—“ kihyun suddenly starts and hyungwon takes two steps back as he comes to a stand again, “before they start wondering what we’re—“

“can you two stop roleplaying in there and come out? we want to start the movie.” minhyuk suddenly shouts from the other side of the door, causing all the flustered and excited energy hyungwon had build up in his body to turn into ice cold fear.

later on, when retelling the story, hyungwon makes sure to mention that that was, by far, the spookiest thing that happened last halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
